God Eater (term)
The God Eaters are the titular group of characters in the God Eater series. Like the God Arcs and the Aragami, they are the character focus in the game's story and gameplay. There are different generations of God Eaters: 1st, 2nd, and 3rd generations. The 3rd generation of God Eaters are said to have greater potential than the prievious two. 1st generation GEs are the regular army and old types, 2nd generations consist of regular new types, and the 3rd generation are currently only members of Blood. Definition God Eaters are humans capable of controlling God Arcs and using them to fight against the Aragami. They are humanity's last line of defense formed by Fenrir against these devourers of entirety. God Eater 2 Members and Teams |-| Blood Unit= *The Protagonist (Co-Captain/Captain/Modifiable) (New-Type/Variable Weapon Combinations) *Julius Visconti (Captain) (New-Type/Assault Gun/Long Blade) *Ciel Alencon (Bodyguard) (New-Type/Sniper Gun/Short Blade) *Gilbert McLane (Member) (New-Type/Assault Gun/Charge Spear) *Nana Kazuki (Private) (New-Type/Shotgun/Boost Hammer) *Romeo Leoni (Sergeant Major) (New-Type/Blast Gun/Buster Blade) (All Blood members are recorded as 3rd generation God Arc users in the NORN.) |-| Anagura Unit 1= *Kota Fujiki(Captain)(Old Type/Assault/1st generation) *Erina der Vogelweid(Member)(New-Type/Shotgun/Charge Spear/2nd generation) *Emil von Strassberg(Member)(New-Type/Blast/Boost Hammer/2nd generation) |-| Anagura Unit 4= *Haruomi(Captain)(New-Type/Sniper/Buster Blade/2nd generation) *Kanon Daiba(Member)(Old-Type/Blast/1st generation) |-| Unknown Unit= *Kigurumi(Unknown)(New-Type/Shotgun/Short Blade) |-| Cradle= *Alisa Amiella(Member)(New-Type/Assault/Long Blade/2nd generation) *The GE1/Burst Protagonist(Member)(New-Type/Variable Weapon Combinations/2nd generation) *Soma Schicksal(Member)(Old-Type/Buster Blade/1st generation) *Lindow Amamiya(Member)(New-Type/Assault/Long Blade/ 2nd generation post aragami arm mutation). Far East Branch Members and Teams (BURST) In Fenrir's Far East Branch, there are three notable teams, or Units; the 1st Unit (Retaliation Team), the 2nd Unit (Defense Team), and the 3rd Unit (which is not seen in the game but most likely to be a reserve unit). There was also a 7th Unit mentioned but its members remain unknown as the unit itself only had a single mention during the course of the game. Note: These ranks are based on Challenge Rank. The following members in each unit, along with their classes and God Eater types and weapons, are: |-| 1st Unit (Retaliation Team)= *The Protagonist(Retaliation Leader/Any class in Lieutenant Rank) (New-Type/Variable Weapon Combinations) *Lindow Amamiya(Former Leader/Corporal)(Old-Type/Long Blade)/(New-Type/Assault Gun/Long Blade) *Sakuya Tachibana(Sub Leader/Medic Corporal)(Old-Type/Sniper Gun) *Soma Schicksal(Assault Corporal)(Old-Type/Buster Blade) *Kota Fujiki(Scout Sergeant)(Old-Type/Assault Gun) *Alisa Amiella (Sniper Private) (New-Type/Assault Gun/Long Blade) |-| 2nd Unit (Defense Team)= *Tatsumi O'Mori(Defense Leader/Guard Corporal) (Old-Type/Short Blade) *Brendan Bardell(Sub Leader/Assault Sergeant) (Old-Type/Buster Blade) *Kanon Daiba(Medic Private)(Old-Type/Blast Gun) *Annette Koenig(Recruit)(New-Type/Assault Gun/Buster Blade) |-| 3rd Unit (Reserve Team)= *Shun Ogawa(Scout Sergeant)(Old-Type/Long Blade) *Karel Schneider(Sniper Sergeant)(Old-Type/Assault Gun) *Gina Dickinson(Sniper Sergeant)(Old-Type/Sniper Gun) *Federico Caruso(Recruit)(New-Type/Sniper Gun/Long Blade) |-| Unnamed Unit= *Eric der Vogelweid(Pfc Sniper)(Old-Type/Blast Gun) Manga/Novels Squads This Teams were only found at and . |-| Fenrir American Branch(God Eater:Return of the Messiah)= *Silva(Member)(New-Type/Assault Gun/LongBlade) *Mizuki(Member)(New-Type/Assault Gun/?) *Edger K. Rogers(Member)(New-Type/?/Charge Spear) *Rosette(Member)(?/?/Boost Hammer) *Jake(Member)(Old-Type/Assault Gun) |-| Asasoru(Former Affiliations/God Eater: Those Who Break Taboo)= *Geese Crimson(Member)(New-Type/Long Blade/?) *Marguerite Claverie(Member)(New-Type/Short Blade/Sniper Gun) *Venne Reficul(Member)(New-Type) |-| Glasglow Branch(Former Affiliations)= *Kate(Member)(New-Type/Long Blade/Assault Gun) *Gilbert McLane(Member)(Old-Type /Charge Spear/Buckler) *Haruomi(Member)(New-Type)(New-Type/Buster Blade/Sniper Gun) Manga Light Novels Category:God Eaters